Stop
by Zetsume
Summary: Before becoming the most vile man in the world, he was my captain. And I needed him more than he did me. ChrisXWesker.Not a fan of Yaoi, then don't read. If you do...Enjoy.
1. The Start

Author's note: Don't own any of the characters. If you aren't a fan of WeskerXChris don't read it. Please tell me what you think. Z.

"Stop! Please!" Chris Redfield yelled at his captain, Albert Wesker.

"What's wrong, Christopher? Do you not like me like this? I could have sworn that you did," Wesker replied in his cold tone of voice. The STARS captain had Chris pinned against the wall, rubbing his groin with a black leather gloved hand while his other hand held Chris's wrist together. Wesker tried to kiss Chris, but he bit his lower lip. "Bad Christopher! I thought would enjoy my generous offer…" Wesker said increasing the speed of his hand.

Chris sunk his teeth into his own to lip to avoid moaning. He hated what his captain was doing to him, but his body had other ideas. No one but his ex-girlfriend had ever touched him like this. Chris bit down harder into his lip and tasted blood as he held back the moan he desperately wanted to hold in.

Despite his best efforts, though, a small moan escaped his lips. Wesker had an evil smirk on his face as he continued stroking Chris. His 'victim' writhed under his hand, breathing hard. Wesker grinned and removed his hand from Chris's pants.

"Do you want me, Chris? Are you sure about that?" Wesker asked when Chris shook his head no. "Don't want any…release?" With a gentle stroke he broke Chris's last defense.

Chris cried aloud as he came in Wesker's hand, breathing even harder and leaning his head on Wesker's shoulder.

"What's wrong, Christopher? Did you enjoy that? Hmm? Do you want more?" Wesker said, his voice heavy with lust. "Tell me you want more, Christopher, say tell me. Say it out loud."

Chris refused to beg Wesker for anything. Wesker removed his belt and tried it around Chris's wrists. He dragged Chris over the chair behind his desk and unzipped his pants.

"If you bite me again," Wesker said pulling his gun out of his holster," I will shoot you." He grabbed a handful of Chris's hair and forced his head down….

"What's wrong? Am I too big for you? He shifted his hips just enough to force himself partway down the young man's throat. Chris choked, but Wesker continued. "You feel good, Christopher. You sure you've never done this before?" Chris tried to snarl but was unable. A few more thrusts and his own release came with a rush. Wesker forced Chris's mouth closed as he pulled out of his mouth. "I'll let you open your mouth…after you swallow."

Wesker's fluid was salty in his mouth. Chris knew Wesker would never remove his hand from under his chin unless he swallowed, so Chris swallowed his pride along with Wesker's semen. Wesker smirked with fierce pride over the power he held over Chris.

"Good boy." Chris groaned with pain in his eyes. " You're beautiful…I could almost fall for you."

This twisted game continued for weeks.

Even to the point where Chris almost enjoyed Wesker using him for sex.


	2. Cliffhanger

"Wesker, why do you do this to me?" Chris said with a lust filled voice. Wesker continued to swirl his tongue around the head of his erection. "You know, anyone in this building would gladly have sex with- FUCK!" Chris yelled as Wesker bit the head of his cock. 

"Now, now, Christopher. Don't you like this? You certainly are moaning like you do. Keep down or do you want everyone in the RPD to hear you? Hmm?" 

Chris turned a bright shade of red that made Wesker chuckle. The older man went to Chris's neck and began lavishing it with kisses and bites. He bit down on the side of Chris's shoulder, then sucked on it to ensure a bruise. Wesker stood and released Chris from his belt wrapped around his wrists. 

"Now be a good boy and finish your paper work, or else I'll have to punish you." Chris didn't dare want to think what the punishment would be, so he pulled his pants on and left Wesker's office.

Instead of going to his desk, Chris ran straight to the bathroom. Going to one of the sinks, he tried to wash Wesker out of his mouth.

"Wow there, Chris. What happened? Try one of Vickers' cookies?" Barry Burton laughed exiting a stall. 

"Something like that," Chris replied. 

"Are you okay? You seem to be off lately…"

"Off how?" Chris asked, his voice going shaky. 

"You just seem like something's got you down, like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders…"

_If only you knew just how right you are, Barry. If only…_

"I'm fine," the lie sounded terrible, even to Chris.

"Look, kiddo, if anything's wrong you can talk to me. I'm your friend. I got your back," Barry said sincerely. He clasped a strong hand on Chris's shoulder that landed on Wesker's bite mark.

"Ouch!" Chris yelped trying to shake Barry's strong, vise grip off.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, shoulder's just a little sore."

"Let me take a look. Maybe I can help."

"No, that's okay, I have some aspirin in my desk," Chris said backing away.

"Come on, Chris, relax. I'm not going to hurt you. I know what to do. I was a sports injury specialist," Barry said grabbing Chris and pulling him around. He pulled his shirt down to see the large bite mark. "What the hell Chris?" 

Chris pulled away, lifting his shirt back in place. "It's okay, Barry. Just forget you saw it." 

"Chris, you need to have that looked at. It looks bad. How did you get that anyway?"

"N-nowhere. Don't worry about it. I'll be okay."

"Chris…" Barry sighed. Chris walked out of the bathroom and back to the STARS office. Barry followed after him, afraid to say anything that would further upset Chris. Returning to his desk to finish his paperwork, Chris looked over his shoulder to see if Wesker was still in his office.

"CHRIS!" Jill yelled running into the office. "Remember that perp that almost shot you a while back? We got him! Tried to rob a gas station and was apprehended."

"Great!" Chris yelled happily. He tried to give his best smile, but the look Barry gave him made Chris think that Barry could tell how forced it was.

"Barry, you can handle the interview. Jill, Chris I want you on patrol. Make sure we find Mister Jerome's cohorts," Wesker said walking from his office. Chris froze for a moment before leaving the STARS office with Jill. As soon as Chris was gone, Barry turned to Wesker.

"Captain? Have you noticed Chris acting a little….strange lately?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. I think he's been working far too hard. I'll have a word with him," Wesker replied.

"Thanks, Captain." Barry turned and walked out of the room. Wesker smiled for a moment before going to Chris's desk. He left a note in his elegant writing: _Christopher, Come to my apartment after your shift. I have some things I must discuss with you. Wesker. _

Chris was exhausted, both mentally and physically. He had paperwork he really didn't feel like doing right now, but opened his desk to find his keys and a note addressed to him. Chris instantly felt terrified noting the writing and shakily opened it. He read the note twice. _Why does he want me to come over? What does he plan on doing?_

Following the directions on the back of the note, Chris found Wesker's apartment and sat outside in his car. He didn't want to go inside. Why did he even come? It's not like Wesker ordered him to show. He could have easily have claimed he didn't notice it and went home. Unless….maybe Chris did like what Wesker did to him on a daily basis… 

Sighing, he grabbed his keys and went to the door. He was about to press the buzzer when the door opened with Wesker standing there, waiting with a slight smile on his face.

"Hello, Christopher. I'm glad you came. Did you have any trouble finding it?" Wesker said motioning for Chris to follow. Chris followed Wesker into his apartment where a bottle of wine with two glasses were laid out on a table in front of a black couch.

"Captain?" Chris asked, his voice starting to crack slightly, "May I ask why you wanted me here?"

"It seems Barry is quite worried about you, about how you've been acting," Wesker turned and pulled Chris to him, pressing their groins together. " You have been off. What's wrong Chris? Is it our little game?" Wesker asked cupping his face.

Chris tried to pull away, but Wesker was being tender. Intimate almost. 

"Yes. I-I think it's wrong."

"How so?"

"You're my b-boss," Chris stammered. Wesker was slowly pushing him onto the couch, while stroking his face. Chris felt himself becoming hard, his pants constricting painfully. 

"And? What else?"

"You're anoth-another man. It's not…not right."

"Really now? Tell me. If it's not right, then why are you so hard down here?" Wesker said grabbing Chris's erection. Chris moaned at the pressure. 

"Wesker…Why? What do you want from me?"

"I told you already. You're very attractive. Not to mention very submissive to me." Wesker leaned forward and grabbed Chris's chin. "Christopher, look at me. I want you to kiss me."

Chris didn't know what to do. Wesker was toying with him. He had to be. His hand was still on his groin, and Chris wanted it to move. Chris obeyed, and pressed his lips against his captain. When he moved back, Wesker was smiling.

"Good boy. Now, undress." The order was simple, but the meaning was monumental. Wesker removed his hand and Chris stood. He pulled his work vest off, then removed his undershirt. Wesker stood as well, and began to undo Chris's belt. When he was completely nude, Wesker pushed him back onto the couch and pulled his legs apart. Kneeling down, he licked the head of Chris's cock, causing the younger male to moan. He took him fully in his mouth, twirling his tongue around the tip. Moaning louder, Chris reached out and grabbed Wesker's head to run his hands through his perfect blonde hair. Wesker stopped and took his handcuffs off his belt. He cuffed Chris's hands which excited the brunette. _Why are handcuffs turning me on? What the hell has Wesker done to me?_ Wesker turned his attention back to his previous task. Chris through his head back and moaned with passion. 

"Wesker! I'm gonna-"

"You didn't ask me for permission."

"Wesker please!"

"Please what? I didn't hear the question."

"Wesker, can I please cum? Please?" Chris practically screamed.

"Hmm….Yes, Christopher, you may come now."

"Ugghhh….Aaahhh!" Chris came in Wesker's hand. Wesker pushed his free hand into Chris's face. 

"Suck on them."

He took them into his mouth and began to suck on them softly. Wesker took the hand covered in semen and, with Chris's eyes glued to him, began to lick it off. Chris moaned a deep throaty moan as the sight and began to suck harder on Wesker's fingers.

Next chapter is full on man smex! i won't wait several months to post the next chapter, i swear! but i will have to wait and see what my college crap has going for me. until next time...Zetsume


	3. Start of Something Good

So, here is the 3rd chapter of _Stop_. Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed/watched/story alerted! *TOSSES COOKIES TO ALL* Sorry about the cliff hanger, but…I hit the block…Any who, large amounts of man sex in this one! Wesker is kinda sadist, but we still loves him. ;) I can't say when I'll post the next chapter, all the freakin' snow we keep having cancels my classes, so I have to do make-ups which cut my writing….Oh well. I don't own Resident Evil or it's characters, or McGinty's Bar. ONWARD!

Chris laid in Wesker's bed staring at the ceiling still wondering why he had decided to go there. Wesker was asleep as far as Chris could tell, and he knew he should be off in slumber land as well after all they had done. He just couldn't sleep. His mind was racing faster and faster, wondering what he'd gotten himself into.

_Chris was sucking hard on Wesker's perfect fingers, until the STARS Captain pulled his hand away._

"_Now, Chris," Wesker said with his seductive British drawl, "where do I need to put these?" _

"_Anywhere you want, Captain," came the reply._

"_Is that so, Christopher?" Wesker slid his hand between Chris's legs. He pressed them against his tight hole, and slowly pushed the first finger in. Chris growled at the slight pain but relaxed as he became used to it. The second finger didn't hurt as badly either, and Chris was beginning to enjoy the feeling of Wesker's fingers being inside him. The third finger hurt. A lot._

"_WESKER! Please, it hurts!" Chris screamed._

"_It won't hurt for long."_

"_Wesker please! Stop-" Chris stopped yelling when Wesker struck a certain bundle of nerves on his prostate. Moaning, Chris began to squirm around, desperate for more._

"_Do you like it, Chris? Tell me you want more."_

"_More! Oh please, Captain, More!"_

"_More? More what?" Wesker asked moving his hand faster._

"_I want you inside me!" Chris moaned louder when Wesker started stroking his painfully hard erection._

"_Is that so? My, what a little slut you are. So desperate for me."_

_Wesker removed his own clothing and pulled Chris's face toward his crotch. "Make it nice and wet now. Or do you want me to hurt you? You would get off on it wouldn't you? What a little bitch." Chris started licking the head of Wesker's hard cock before taking him fully in his mouth. Chris felt a little thrill every time he heard Wesker moan. Wesker grabbed a handful of Chris's hair and pulled him back. "That's enough." _

_Pulling Chris closer to him, the blonde male slid his manhood along Chris's ass. "Beg me, Chris. Tell me how bad you want it."_

"_Wesker, please put your massive cock inside me!" Wesker complied oh to willingly. Chris screamed a mix of pain and pleasure of having Wesker penetrate him for the first time. He started thrusting slowly, enjoying the sounds Chris was making. He soon picked up the pace, causing Chris to dig his nails into Wesker's back. _

"_Aaahhhh! Wesker! MORE!" Chris was past the point of caring if he had to beg. His vision had gone blurry at the intense pleasure he was feeling. Wesker could feel the blood beginning to trickle down his spine as Chris pulled him in deeper. Wesker reached down and began jerking Chris off to the pace of his thrusts. After a few more moans, grunts, and thrusts later, both men came. Wesker spilled his seed inside Chris, and Chris came all over his stomach and Wesker's hand._

_Wesker leaned down and captured the younger male's mouth in a passionate kiss. Chris returned it, and pulled his captain down to lay beside him._

Why did Chris always make the worst decision possible? He could have just went home and watched TV. No, he had to come to his captain's apartment and fuck him. Or get fucked by him rather…

"Go to sleep, Christopher. It's annoying trying to sleep with you staring at the ceiling."

Chris almost jumped off the bed.

"What the fuck? I thought you were-"

"Sleep, Redfield," Wesker said wrapping his arms around Chris. It felt strange, but the young marksmen felt safe in those strong, pale arms. _Maybe practically raping me was Wesker's way of trying to tell me something…_Chris relaxed in the older blonde's arms, and fell asleep.

"Hey, Chris! Me and some of the other guys are going to the bar later on tonight. Want to come?" Forest Speyer asked.

"I don't know. I'll see if I can make it. Which bar?"

"McGinty's, just a few blocks from here. Everyone but our dear Captains Wesker and Marini are going."

"Guess I'll try really hard to come then."

"Cool. See ya after work!" Forest ran out of the STARS Alpha office and back to his own.

"Chris. My office. Now," the all to familiar voice commanded. The brunette stood and walked towards Wesker's office.

"Chris. It seems we have a problem. Your tardiness has started to become a issue. I believe a certain amount of punishment is in order." Chris felt a little thrill at those words. "Run the obstacle course after your shift is over. I also expect you in my apartment after that."

"…Yes, Captain. I'll try not to be so late anymore," Chris said smiling. He was still terrified of Wesker and his sex games, but he couldn't stay away from him. Last night was amazing. His poor, abused ass begged to differ, but it wasn't unpleasant. "Captain, I have to ask you something…"

"Whatever it is, it can wait till later. Get back to work."

"Yes, Sir!" Chris saluted and walked out of the office.

_Okay, once again, sorry about the wait. Thanks again for all the favs, alerts, and reviews! You guys are amazing! Next chapter, coming soon! Jill finds out! DUN DUN DUN! Don't forget to R&R! Zetsume!_


	4. Question Time

Okay, so in my four months of not posting the new chapter, I've finished two semesters of college, got diagnosed with a sleeping disorder, and my wonderful flash drive that I had THREE NEW chapters written on was broken. And my laptop died *SAD FACE* So here is what I think I wrote the first go around. Special thanks to sephiro90, and all of you for supporting this story!

Chris was drunk. Well, drunk was an understatement. He was so drunk, it bordered on alcohol poisoning. Jill had to drive him home for fear of him dying on the way. Chris managed to tell her where his apartment was, and she just barely managed to get him into bedroom.

"Wait. SHIT. I forgot something," Chris slurred out.

"If it was work related, it can wait for you sober up. If you left it at the bar, I'll go back and get it," his fellow teammate responded.

"No, it was about Wesker! I was supposed to go to his apartment after work! SHIT! He's gonna be pissed!" the drunken marksmen tried to get on his feet, but Jill stopped him.

"What did Wesker need you over for?"

"So he could fuck me again, probably," Chris suddenly looked like a deer caught in headlights. "…I didn't just tell you that."

"WHAT? Chris, please tell me you and Wesker aren't sleeping together? You could both lose your jobs!" Jill yelled.

"It's not like I wanted to in the beginning."

"Let me get this straight. Wesker is forcing you?"

"It started out that way, but I think I like it now," Chris said matter-of-factly.

"Chris….this is wrong. You have to tell Irons-"

"Why? Going good so far."

"CHRIS!"

"What? Stop yelling. I think my booze is wearing off."

"Okay. How did this start? And why is it okay now?"

"While back, and I think Wesker wants me, and it's not so bad since yesterday night," Chris replied. Jill guessed that if it wasn't for the all the alcohol in his system, he would never tell her this.

"Oh my God, Chris. You have to break it off!"

"Do you think you can tell Wesker no?" Chris slurred.

"Point taken. What happened?"

"I had mind blowing sex with him at his apartment."

"... ... ...Okay. I'm going to pretend I didn't hear any of this and go home. But please Chris. Please. If Wesker hurts you, go tell Irons. Or at least Mayor Harris," Jill said, kissing Chris on the cheek and pushing him into bed.

"Okay. Night Jilly-bean!" Chris giggled.

"Good night, Redfield."

The next day, Chris woke up with a horrible hang over and a dreadful feeling. Thank God he had the day off or he would be soo screwed. His thoughts, however, where interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hang on, I'm coming!" Chris said getting up. He was still wearing his clothes from yesterday and smelled awful, but his head was pounding far more than it should. He threw open his door and instantly regretted it.

"You did not show up to my apartment last night, Officer Redfield." Albert Wesker had an evil smirk on his face, and suddenly Chris felt a knot in his stomach.

"I, uh, went with the guys after work, and got a little drunk. Must have forgot," It was nothing short of the truth, but Wesker did not look as though he believed him. "I swear to God, Captain, it's true-"

"I know. Mister Burton called me this morning and told me about what conspired. I must say, I'm rather proud you told me the truth Chris," Wesker got closer to Chris and made him back up. Wesker walked inside the small apartment and closed the door. "I believe that constitutes a reward."

Chris still couldn't believe how soft Wesker's lips were, how his mouth tasted. His mouth was minty, his tongue was so wet, and mouth was hot, unbelievably so. Chris wanted more of the man. He'd already had sex with him once. What was one more time?

Chris didn't care anymore. He fell to his knees and unzipped Wesker's pants. He pulled out his half hard penis, and started licking him. He took as much of the man as he could and sucked hard. Wesker let Chris do as he pleased, with a sadistic smile on his face. It seemed he had trained Chris well. Wesker pulled Chris over to the bathroom.

"What the hell, Wesker?" Chris yelled.

"You smell like cheap beer and cigarettes. Get in the shower. Now."

Chris undressed and stepped into his small shower. Wesker followed suit, and soon Chris was pressed against the wall with Wesker's tongue down his throat, and his hand on his dick. Wesker took a long time to get Chris clean, mainly because he put Chris on all fours in the shower while he thrust into him violently.

Chris was laying on his side with Wesker curled up behind him. Chris had never gone four rounds in one day, but Wesker made sure he did. The thirty-five year old blonde was more insatiable than Chris ever would have imagined. The man certainly loved sex, or simply loved the power he allowed the man to hold over him. Chris had so many question he wanted to ask the STARS Captain-

"Why can you never do this much thinking at work?"

"Why do you always scare the shit out of me when I'm thinking?"

"Take a nap already."

"I can't. I want to ask you some questions."

"If it will make you give me a moment's rest, fine. I'll answer."

"Are you gay?"

"Yes and no. Sex is sex. It does not matter to me if it is a man or woman. If I want sex, I'm going to have it one way or another."

The look Chris gave was priceless. No wonder Wesker tied him down in his office...

"Why did you go after me?"

"You are rather attractive Christopher. And you did not put up much of a fight."

"Thanks," Chris said rolling his eyes.

"Anything else?"

"That's enough for now. I never thought you would actually answer them."

"Oh. You will be paying me back for them."

"Seriously? How can you go that many times in one day? I couldn't even get it up more than twice in a day when I was in high school!" Chris yelled in disbelief.

"I enjoy sex whenever possible. And you do not seem to mind that much, Christopher."  
God, that man tried his patience. Wesker's hand slid down from his waist and grabbed his crotch. "One more go?"

"... ... ...Uugghh...Fine." And it began again.

So yeah. Sorry for the wait. I wil try to get the next chapter up before I start back for fall semester. Later guys! Love Zume.


End file.
